Let Me In
by dtngfan
Summary: After their fight, and Chandler, and emotional distance, Kurt and Blaine and their shift back to into themselves, emotionally and physically. Blaine needs certainty, and Kurt needs to let go. 'Dance With Somebody' reaction fic.


**Pairing/Characters:** Kurt and Blaine  
**Genre:** Sex with feelings.  
**Rating: M **  
**Summary: **After their fight, and Chandler, and emotional distance, Kurt and Blaine and their shift back to into themselves, emotionally and physically. Blaine needs certainty, and Kurt needs to let go. 'Dance With Somebody' reaction fic.  
**Word Count: **2300 words  
**A/N:** This is the dirtiest little fic I've written. It explores Blaine and Kurt and who they are emotionally and sexually, individually and together. Two very different people, but together I somehow always see the magic.  
This fic is very much inspired by the stunningly hot fanart by Zephyrian Boom. Her art is my muse but the errors are all mine.

**Dear readers - I have not posted here in a long time, but it's summer. I have many wonderful klaine stories from this year on LJ - I'm starting with my most recent little smutlet but I will be posting my multi-chapter Anderberry AU (35,000 words total) here if you guys indulge me with reviews. I'm gleekto on LJ and anything I write is likely to be there first (all this stuff is).**

**Also - you will find me on tumblr as gleekto at tumblr. Writing and Glee, Klaine, Darren, and Chris...let's play!**

And thank you so much to my beta, buckeyegrrl, for ensuring me that this story was sufficiently hot that she was blushing profusely while reading.

Reviews are like an unscheduled make out session. Please indulge.

**Let Me In**

He feels Blaine lean up against him from behind as he fiddles in his pocket to find his house key. Blaine's nudging him gently forward into his house, but the door is still closed.

When they had all finished their pretty epic rendition of _My Love Is Your Love_, love and hugs floating freely among them, Kurt had felt Blaine's eyes on him, waiting for him. He walked over to Blaine sitting on the piano bench, leaned down and whispered, "So that unscheduled activity—how about now? My dad's in Washington with Carole, and Finn and Rachel are going out to dinner." Blaine had just grabbed his hand and they were out the door before Kurt knew what was happening.

"You're in a rush," Kurt smiles back at him, turning the key in the lock. Blaine practically pushes him inside as he opens the door.

"I am." Blaine's eyes are mischievous. And his hands have not stopped petting at Kurt since they exited the car. Kurt turns around to face him, puts his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him in, "Are you trying to get in my pants?"

Blaine just keeps looking at him with that same look, and says plainly, "Yes." Kurt smiles. Because that's what he wanted to hear. "Right now, actually," Blaine continues, and turns Kurt forward, pushing him up the stairs, down the hall, into his bedroom. Kurt laughs and puts his bag down on his bed.

"Okay, crazy man. I haven't even taken off my coat yet," he's playful and happy. But Blaine—is not. His eyes are dark, blown, and full of emotion. Kurt's breath hitches when he meets them.

"True," Blaine admits shaking his head and slightly laughing at himself, "You should take it off," he looks down and bites his bottom lip, then looks up again, "and your pants too. Take them off," Blaine's voice is shaking slightly. Kurt's not sure if Blaine's nervous— why would he be nervous? They've done this dozens of times— or just emotional. But Kurt can feel the desperation in Blaine, the pent up emotions of the last week—of the last month really—coming out. Blaine's still angry, Kurt can see it. But it's dying anger mixed with longing and desire and love.

"I need to fuck you, Kurt." Blaine says simply.

"I know," Kurt answers. "I want you to." Kurt quickly unbuttons his coat, watches Blaine turn around, dropping his own coat, then shirt on the floor by his desk. Kurt sees the muscles flexing in Blaine's back, the tension of the day and week still visible. Kurt's pulling off his own jeans and boxer briefs. He sees Blaine unzipping his jeans. When Blaine turns around, Kurt still has his shirt on.

"Come here," Blaine reaches for him. Blaine's pants are undone but still on.

"Just give me a second, Mister," Kurt smiles at him, not sure if he can match Blaine's intensity, "shirt still on and so are your pants. And aren't I the one on the bed?"

"Forget the shirt," Blaine dismisses, "Just come here, okay?" Kurt looks at him questioningly, but says, "Okay."

He steps into Blaine's space, crisp white, short sleeved button down hanging lightly over his bare ass, and kisses him. He's half hard just from hearing Blaine's tone and watching his eyes and seeing the outline of Blaine hard in his boxer briefs, poking out through his undone jeans. Not off. Just unzipped. Like out of a Playgirl calendar. But for boys. Blaine pushes Kurt against the desk and drops to his knees.

"Whoa. Already? Okay," Kurt says out loud as Blaine licks at the head of his now rapidly hardening cock. Blaine hums in the affirmative then quickly opens his mouth, steadying himself, taking all of Kurt into his mouth, letting him hit the back of his throat. "Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt puts his hand behind him on the desk to steady himself. He wasn't expecting this. He was expecting sex. Definitely. And they have lots of different kinds of sex. It could have been fast, horny, rutting sex, or long, languid, I love you sex. But somehow Blaine's pent up desperation with his need to be in control right now. It's hot. And Kurt can feel his energy shifting, letting Blaine take what he needs, letting himself feel his love.

Not to mention appreciating Blaine's technique.

They often joke about how good Blaine is at giving head. "You give the best head in like, all of North America," Kurt had teased when Cooper was visiting, "and you're at least as good looking," he had said that week in one frantic encounter after school, Blaine's tongue and just so pressure quickly overwhelming him.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kurt had marveled the second time Blaine had tried to deep throat him, and succeeded.

"I read," Blaine had laughed, "that coupled with a basically absent gag reflex and a desire to please," and yeah. If Kurt was sure of anything it was that Blaine loved approval. And if this was what resulted, well, Blaine could have all the ovations in the world. Forever.

"So good, Blaine. Your mouth feels so good. So good at this. Wanna come," Kurt sounds desperate as his knees buckle. Blaine pulls off him, blown eyes staring up, as he stands.

"I need a secret weapon to compete with all those New York boys, Kurt," Blaine lets out. It's a joke, Kurt knows. But it's also not one.

"Blaine."

"There are going to be lots more Chandlers, Kurt. Lots," Blaine is looking at him directly in the eyes now. "I know that. I've always known that," Blaine looks down, "I don't know why it's not completely obvious to you when you look in the mirror that you are a gay guy's dream," Blaine pauses, "any gay guy. But trust me that I am going to remember to make sure you know just how hot you are— how special," Blaine's voice cracks repeating Kurt's words. Kurt feels like he could cry. "Up on the desk, Kurt. Open your legs." Blaine turns around to reach for the lubricant, and Kurt bites his lip and grabs his cock just under the head. The emotions and the sex and Kurt feels like he could come just from Blaine's tone. But he's not letting himself. That's not what Blaine needs. "You ready?" Blaine asks as he coats his fingers on his right hand, "Put your legs up, knees bent, okay?" Kurt nods and gets as comfortable as he can sitting with his bare ass on a hard desk, leaning back on his elbows.

"Are you going to take your pants off?" Kurt laughs nervously, as Blaine rubs his first finger down along Kurt's cock to his hole and circles it gently. Kurt can see the wet spot on Blaine's black boxer briefs where his cock must now be distinctly uncomfortable. Blaine huffs out a low laugh.

"It will definitely make the fucking part of this easier," Blaine looks up at him as he moves a first finger inside. Kurt breathes. "But I'm focused on you right now, Kurt. So all in good time."

Kurt squeaks as he adjusts easily to Blaine's movements. "Remember the first time we did this?" Blaine is staring at his own finger in Kurt's ass.

"Of course I remember, Blaine. It was like three months ago," Kurt looks at his boyfriend curiously. Here he is, spread open on the desk, still half dressed, with Blaine staring unabashedly at him, and Blaine is apparently starting casual conversation.

"I think I was more nervous than you were," Blaine confesses.

Kurt laughs at the memory, "Yeah. I don't know why though. I'd already fucked you three times already. And we had figured it out. I thought it was going to work the same way the other way around," Kurt shrugs, "I'm not so fragile, you know."

"Trust me," Blaine looks at him meaningfully, pushing two fingers up his ass and twisting, "I know you're not fragile." Kurt groans low, breathing to adjust to the sensation. He's panting and then relaxes as Blaine moves his fingers back down. "It was just the whole first time not knowing what I was doing thing, not wanting to hurt you, and you know," he smiles up at him, "wanting to make you fall apart," Blaine moves his fingers back up confidently and Kurt moans, "in the good way." Kurt's breath is quickening now and Blaine smirks at him playfully.

"I think I was more nervous telling you that I actually wanted to," Kurt continues, his voice breathy. Blaine's eyes move up from Kurt's ass to his eyes with curiosity, " You know...do this," Kurt looks like he's confessing something.

"Really?" Blaine removes his hand to reach for more lubricant, "I'm surprised. For me it was just like we'd done everything else and it was a way to just be even closer to you. To be inside you," Blaine appears non- chalant but Kurt can hear his breath quickening at the conversation, can see his body responding.

"It made me nervous," Kurt repeats, "to say those things out loud," Kurt blushes, and Blaine looks intrigued.

"What things, Kurt?" he teases as he inserts three fingers high in Kurt. Kurt's leaning back on his elbows and drops his head back, moans.

"God," he pants, trying to catch his breath, "Aren't I the one who said the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets?" and before Kurt realizes it Blaine is all out laughing and hooking his fingers just exactly that way and Kurt keens.

"Maybe it is," Blaine does it again.

"Oh my god," Kurt is sweating, "well, given that you know what I meant then, I didn't want to shatter your romantic image of me by admitting I wanted—" he pauses, "to be fucked" he blushes again but spreads his legs wider on the desk.

"I like it when you say those things out loud," Blaine is focused on his fingers working in and out, and he's breathing hard.

"I know you do," Kurt catches his eyes and looks at him, debauched, "fuck me, Blaine. I'm ready."

Blaine nods, removing his fingers and pulling down his own pants and boxer briefs to his ankles.

"You're gorgeous," Kurt breathes out because Blaine is finally naked in front of him. Almost. "And you're not going to take those off, are you?" Kurt shakes his head at him and gestures to the pants around his ankles.

Blaine just looks at him, as he rolls on the condom and says to him again, "I want to fuck you, Kurt."

Kurt stares back, open, tears at the corners of his eyes, and says, "Yes."

When Blaine pushes into him, he's not sure whose sounds are louder. They're both emotional, raw, present. They stare at each other as Kurt adjusts to the feeling. Their breathing mixes together, almost like they're panting in rhythm which for some reason makes Kurt want to laugh. Blaine moves in and out. His pace quickens and then he kisses him frantically, teeth clacking, tongue aggressive, wanting. Kurt kisses him back, just as desperate. "I love you, I love you," Kurt breathes it just like it's part of the sex, part of what they are. "I love this with you."

Blaine is biting at his neck, sweaty bodies together, moving in and out, frantic. He whispers in his ear, "Even if we aren't together forever, Kurt, you'll always know that I'm the one who showed you what this is like."

Kurt groans loudly, "You feel so good."

"I want to make you feel so good, Kurt," Blaine's body is pressing right up against his now, "Only me." And Kurt feels it. Finally. The hurt he caused Blaine ripping back now through his own heart. Blaine pushes up into him, hitting his prostate, and he's overwhelmed with sex and hurt and loss and love. He thinks he cries out as he comes on his stomach, on Blaine's stomach, but he isn't certain. It's a blur as he hears Blaine moan his name loudly and come inside him. When he starts to come down from the rush, Blaine is collapsed on top of him, panting.

"Wow," Kurt speaks first.

Blaine laughs, agreeing, "We are really good at that," he muses, "Most gay guys don't get to master the art of anal sex in high school." Blaine can't help but feel a bit of pride at their sex life, now firmly re-kindled (not that it was ever absent, really), as he slides gently out of Kurt, standing back up briefly to roll off the condom, tie it, toss it, kicking off his pants and doing a half-assed job of cleaning them up, before pulling Kurt over to the bed (finally) and collapsing back down again. Unf. He buries his head in Kurt's shoulder.

"Most gay guys don't get to master the art of a first kiss in high school, Blaine," Kurt side eyes him, "We're just lucky." And Blaine is quiet because he doesn't really have anything to say to that. Kurt turns to look at him. They're lying side by side, noses touching, Kurt's shirt still on but otherwise naked. "Aaaand," Kurt drawls, "We are really really good at that."

Blaine smiles and wiggles his eyebrows, "Better than texting?" Kurt smacks him playfully and hums agreement into his shoulder, "And Kurt—" Blaine's eyes are full of mischief again, "I hope you had your phone on record, because I want to make _those_ sounds, my ringtone."


End file.
